yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Geçinme Belâsı - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
}} 2li Tablo 3'lü tablo |- | Meydan mı bulur râhatı esbâb ını celb e? Başlar o cılız kolları dünya ile harbe ! | Meydan mı bulur rahatı sebeplerini celbe? (gereklerini elde etmeye) Başlar o cılız kolları dünya ile savaşmaya! | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Kaynar güneşin âteşi mihrâk-ı serinde; Karlar buz olur hep beden-i bî-siperinde. | Kaynar güneşin ateşi beyninin odağında; Karlar buz olur hep savunmasız bedeninde. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Medhûş nigâhında köpürdükçe denizler; Beyninde bütün dalgalar öttükçe mükerrer; | Dehşete uğramış gözlerinde denizler köpürdükçe; Beyninde bütün dalgalar art arda öttükçe; | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Sâhilden uzansam, der, eder tayy-i merâhil; Lâkin onu bilmez ki uzaklar daha sâil: | Sahilden kurtulsam, der, mesafeler aşar; Lâkin onu bilmez ki daha saldırgan uzaklar: | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Dağlar o nihâyetsiz olan silsilesiyle, Ormanlar o dünyâyı tutan velvelesiyle, | Dağlar o uçsuz bucaksız sıralanışıyla, Ormanlar o dünyayı tutan uğultusuyla, | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Emvâc-ı serâbıyle, vuhûşuyle bevâdî, Her hatve-i azminde olur ye'sine bâdî. | Çöller serap dalgaları ve vahşi hayvanlarıyla, Her azimli adımında onu ümitsizliğe düşürür. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Fevkınde semâvâtın o ecrâm-ı mehîbi; Pîşinde zemînin o temâsîl-i acîbi; | Üzerinde göklerin o''' heybetli cisimleri;' Önünde yeryüzünün o' garip nakışları'; | 'İngilizce Tercüme''' |- | Bîçâreyi medhuş ederek her nefesinde, Muztar bırakır mün'adim olmak hevesinde. | Zavallıyı dehşete düşürerek her nefesinde, Çaresiz yok olmayı istemek zorunda bırakır. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Lâkin bu heves bir heves-i dîgere mağlûb: İnsan yaşamak hırs-ı cibillîsine meclûb. | Lâkin bu istek bir başka isteğe '''yenilir: İnsan doğuştan gelen bir '''hırsla yaşamaya tutkundur. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Her devresi bir devr-i azâb olsa hayâtın, Râzîsi değildir yine bir türlü memâtın! | Hayatın her dönemi olsa da bir azap dönemi, Kabullenmek istemez yine de bir türlü ölümü! | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Ömr olsa da binlerce tekâlif ile meşhûn, İnsan yaşamaktan yine memnun, yine memnun! | Hayat şartları binlerce sıkıntı ile dolu olsa da, İnsan yaşamaktan yine memnun, yine memnun! | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Artık neye mevkûf ise te'mîn-i bekâsı, Yalnız ona masrûf olur âvâre kuvâsı. | Artık neye bağlıysa hayatını sürdürmenin yolu, Yalnız onun için sarfeder perişan kuvvetlerini. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Durmaz boğuşur bunca muhâcimlere rağmen, Düşmez o mesâî denilen seyfı elinden. | Durmaz boğuşur bunca saldırılara rağmen, "Düşmez o çalışma denilen kılıcı elinden. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Ecrâm-ı mehîbi ister ki soğuklarda ısınsın; Bir dam çatarak her gece altında barınsın. | Çıplaktır 'o, ister ki soğuklarda ısınsın; Bir dam çatarak her gece altında barınsın. | 'İngilizce Tercüme |- | İster yiyecek şey, giyecek şey, yakacak şey .. Bin türlü havâic daha var bunlara der pey. | İster yiyecek şey, giyecek şey, yakacak şey... Bin türlü ihtiyaç daha var bunların ardı sıra gelen. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Âvâre beşer işte bu bâzâr-ı cihanda, Her gün yeni bir kâr peşinden cevelânda. | Başıboş insan işte bu dünya pazarında, Her gün yeni bir kazanç peşinde koşmakta. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Maksad bu kadar dağdağadan bir yaşamaktır... Lâkin bunun altında ne maksad olacaktır? | Bu kadar uğraşmaktan yegâne amacı yaşamaktır... Lâkin bunun altında başka ne amaç olacaktır? | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Heyhât, onu idrâk için i'mâl-i hayâle Yok vakti: Bütün demleri mevkûf cidâle! | Yazık, bunu anlamak için hayâlini işletmeye Yok vakti. Bütün zamanı kavgaya ayrılmıştır, | İngilizce Tercüme |- | İnsan ki onun rûh ile insanlığı kâim, Dâim oluyor cisminin âmâline hâdim; | Aslında insanın insanlığı ruha bağlıdır, Ancak o, daima cisminin hizmetindedir. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Gelseydi eğer rûhunu i'lâya da nevbet, Anlardı nedir, belki, hayâtındaki gâyet. | Ruhunu yükseltmeye 'de sıra gelseydi eğer, Belki anlardı hayatının amacı nedir. | 'İngilizce Tercüme |- | Bir anladığım varsa şudur: Hâlik-ı âlem, Hilkat kalıversin, diye bir ukde-i mübhem, | Bir anladığım varsa şudur: Alemin yaratıcısı, Yaratılış anlaşılmaz bir düğüm olarak kalsın diye | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Daldırmada insanları hâcât-ı hayâta, Döndürmede ezhânı bütün başka cihâta. | İnsanları hayatın ihtiyaçlarına daldırmakta; Zihinleri bütün bütün başka yönlere çevirmekte. | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Ömrün öteden berk-süvârâne şitâbı, Iyşin benden lâzım-ıbî-hadd ü hesâbı, | Ömrün öteden şimşek süvarisi gibi geçip gitmesi, Geçinmen benden? hadsiz hesapsız ihtiyacı, | İngilizce Tercüme |- | Göstermede dünyâya, nedir maksad-ı Hâlik ... "Kimden kime şekvâ edelim biz de şaşırdık!" | Göstermede dünyaya, nedir Halık'ın maksadı... "Kimden kime şikâyet edelim biz de şaşırdık! | İngilizce Tercüme |} 4'lü iki beyitin tablo sunumu At that moment a middle aged women appeared from home on the opposite -Oh my son, do not break it. Why did you kick the basket? Your father used it eight year. He also says that: “It is a lucy basket, I was able to earn money with it It is an orphan when your father went. You will feed your mother and sister with it. Are you a baby? Haven’t you learned what to do? I said: -Listen your mother. But child shouted at me: -Beaver, Do not you have anything else to do? Get out! Why are you grambling? I’m burning in my heart: My father died. -Why did you shout at the man? He is telling the truth.. -No problem. He is a child. What is your name? -Hasan -Listen Hasan. You will lose because of your anger. I fell bad when I realized your pain. But your father entrusted your family to you. He worked many years And fostered you. Today, you should foster your sister. -With the basket? -Why is this question? Is working shame? Is moving cargo sin? Beggary is a sin . -He is right . Kiss his hand Hasan. -You forgot, didn’t you? In festival, our neigbor’s bride said: “Hasan, my uncle is a watchman in a boarding school” You are a clever boy. We can say him and he can establish you a boarding school. I will tell You do not let me , you make me a porter . I realized this won’t finish but i have a lot work to do. I left them, but I was anxious, what happened to poor Hasan. My child is naughty don’t stop at home. We went Fatih last afternoon... 4 lü Tablo § (1)''Sa 'di: 1213-1292yıllan arasında yaşamış,'' Bostan ve Gülistan adlı şâheserleriyle tanınmış ve Mehmet Akif'in kendisinden çok etkilendiğini ifade ettiği İranlı sair Şeyh Sa 'dî-i Şirâzi ' ' thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Geçinme Belası şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Geçinme Belası şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Geçinme Belası şiiri Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri Kategori:Geçinme Belası Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/2.Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Safahat/3. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/4. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/6. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/5. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/7. Kitap